


A NozoEli Morning

by CuteBobs



Series: NozoElis [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Nozomi! </p>
<p>Nozomi and Eli are having some gay fun again. Butt fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NozoEli Morning

It was the mumbling that finally woke Eli up. She opened her eyes, which immediately filled themselves with Nozomi's sleeping face. Eli sighed in appreciation and nudged closer, loosening Nozomi's arms around her. Eyelids fluttered and Nozomi corrected her embrace.

“Good morning,” Nozomi said, eyes closed. Moaning lazily, she nuzzled against Eli.

“Good morning.” Eli poked Nozomi's nose and stroked her cheek with her thumb. So cute. “Slept well?”

“Mhm.” Nozomi caught Eli's hand in hers. She planted a tiny kiss on it.

Eli cast a lazy glance around the room and caught a glimpse of the alarm. She jolted in Nozomi's arms. “Shit! We have to get up! It's already–“

“We don't have work. It's Saturday, Elicchi.” Nozomi tightened her hug without a care in the world.

Eli relaxed and melted into cuddles again. Her body lost all will to move. “Good. I don't wanna get up.”

“I'm not gonna let you go, so you may just get your wish.” She kissed Eli's chin.

“What a horrible curse.” Eli retaliated with a kiss on Nozomi's forehead. Nothing could get Eli out of bed as long as Nozomi warmed it.

“We do have to buy groceries today, though.”

Except that. Eli clung to her girlfriend with all her might and whined theatrically. “No! You promised! I don't wanna! I'm gonna stay here with you!”

“Poor baby!” She slapped Eli on the thigh. “There's no need for us to rush at least.”

Rejecting future responsibilities with the power of sleep-addled comfort, Eli shut her eyes. Nozomi smelled so pleasant, of girl and soap and fresh laundry, Eli blurted out what went through her mind. “Do you wanna have sex later today?”

Nozomi replied with a frown. “Elicchi, you should really know me better than that. Of course I want to.”

Eli's mind somersaulted. Grinning, she rested her forehead against Nozomi's. “I'm just making sure. But I'm glad, it's been a while.”

Nozomi poked Eli's cheeks. “It's been barely more than a day.” A mischievous glint sparkled in Nozomi's eyes. “But you know, I have something in mind I'm certain you'll love.”

Eli all but crushed Nozomi in her arms. “I can't wait! I know, let's do it right now!”

Nozomi shoved her hand in Eli's face. “Idiot, first breakfast and groceries.”

 

 

Eli hastily dropped the bags in the kitchen. “Can we do it now?” She'd been antsy all day and had forgotten half of the things they'd planned to buy.

“...Elicchi, did you just crush the eggs?”

“Oh god...” She couldn't have… Eli looked through the bags. Her panicky gaze found nothing wet or otherwise suspicious. “It looks fine!” Throwing herself to the floor, she hugged Nozomi's leg. “I'm so sorry!”

“Can't keep it in your pants today, hmm?” She patted Eli's head like a dog's. “Too bad we're watching a movie first. You get to pick, though. I gotta… prepare something.”

Eli's face turned into tragedy. How would she make it through a movie? She'd have to pick the shortest one she could find. Did anything under an hour even qualify?

“But first.” Nozomi poked Eli's sternum. “Let's take care of the groceries.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Shut up~”

 

After a bit of browsing through the digital store Eli picked a comedy about anthropomorphic animals. Short, cute, funny seemed like a winner.

Nozomi got swept up in the catchy songs (why were there so many songs?). Surprisingly, so did Eli. Ten minutes into the movie all her naughty thoughts were forgotten. The puppy was sooo cute! When it started breakdancing, Eli burst into laughter. What if they got a puppy? Maybe they should get a puppy.

As soon as the credits rolled, Nozomi climbed on Eli's lap and snuggled up. Shaken by this development, Eli's mind quickly occupied itself with silent screams about Nozomi's softness. She'd reached her limit. Goodbye, tiny puppy.

Eli kissed Nozomi's neck and sucked gently. Giggling, Nozomi shot Eli a look that made clear she'd fallen into Nozomi's trap. No complaints there.

Eli paused the movie. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

She carried Nozomi as if they were escaping a fiery inferno and placed her gently on the bed. Eli kissed every part of Nozomi she could get her hands on.

“So impatient today.” Nozomi laid her finger on Eli's lips.

Eli smiled. “You know how crazy I am about you.”

Nozomi pulled her closer and met her lips. “What did I do to deserve this naughty girlfriend?”

Eli lost herself in Nozomi's kisses, until Nozomi let her take charge. Nibbling on her lips and collarbones, circling her bellybutton with teasing fingers, Eli filled her world with Nozomi.

“Stop,” Nozomi said and gently pushed Eli backward.

“Is something wrong?” She'd seemed pretty into it. Eli observed quietly.

Nozomi rolled over to the bed's edge and opened a drawer. “I decided to have a friend join us.” Smirking, she dangled a black dildo and harness in her hands.

Eli covered her face. Nozomi was too skilled at this and too eager as well. Last time Eli could hardly walk for two days. Still, totally worth it. “Please be gentle...”

Nozomi tossed the equipment at Eli. “Sorry, this time _you_ will have to be gentle.”

Eh? “Are you…”

“Don't make a girl say it out loud.”

A condom hit Eli's forehead. “Oh! Okay! Just give me a moment.” She tossed her blouse and jeans, the one that made Nozomi squeeze her butt all the time, and underwear on the ground. Eli stared at the harness for a minute before asking Nozomi for help. The way Nozomi wrapped her fingers around the toy and adjusted the straps on Eli's butt made Eli cross herself in gratitude.

Ready to go, Eli stared at Nozomi with a blank expression. “I have a dick now.”

“You're such a dork.” Nozomi poked Eli's forehead.

“You love this dork.”

“And how.” Nozomi got rid of her own clothes and dropped them on the ground. “Don't worry, we have enough time to practice. But first…” She produced a bottle of lube and a single latex glove. Nozomi waved the glove around. “Want one?”

“Why would I…?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're doing my ass.”

Eli's jaw dropped while the corners of her mouth rose. “Give me all of that, please!” Nozomi gladly did.

With Eli prepared and equipped, Nozomi lay down on her stomach and rested her head on her crossed arms. Eli straddled Nozomi's back and kissed her nape. Earning content moans, Eli continued her way down and across and back up and down again.

“How can you be so impatient and such a huge tease at the same time?” Nozomi wiggled her butt.

“I can't get enough of you, so I gotta take my time when I get the chance.” Eli trailed Nozomi's lower spine and let her fingers run over the two dimples above Nozomi's butt. Finally arriving at her destination, Eli slid back and licked Nozomi's inner thigh.

“I can't believe you!” Nozomi whined, her legs shivering. Of course she could, Eli always liked to be thorough. “And we have sex almost every day. Is that still not enough for you?”

“It's acceptable.”

“...Yeah.”

On her way up Nozomi's thigh, Eli made an unsurprising discovery. “You're already so wet!” Her finger caught a string of liquid. “Mind if I have a taste?”

“Stupid Elicchi!” Nozomi awkwardly threw a pillow backward, hitting the empty floor, and took cover below another. “Hurry up already! You're not the only one who's had to wait all day!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Elicchi grabbed the pillow and slid it under Nozomi's hips. “Is that position good?”

“Yeah.” Nozomi took a deep breath. “Go slowly, okay?”

Elicchi kissed Nozomi's butt while stroking it gently. “Of course. I'll treat you with care.”

“…Are you talking to my ass?”

“…No.” Eli took in the view. Nozomi's butt couldn't fit into any of Eli's pants by a long shot, but at the same time it was shaped to bubbly perfection through exercise. “Nozomi, I think I'm going to cry.”

“What's wrong?” Nozomi turned around.

“You're just so… so beautiful, I…” Taking care not to land on Nozomi's hair, Eli wriggled to her side. “I love you so much.” Eli wiped Nozomi's stray bangs away. Their kiss, its lazy passion a testament to the years of intimate experiences they'd shared, lit up Nozomi's face. One day Eli was going to marry this girl.

Rubbing their noses together, Nozomi smirked and said, “Now go fuck my ass already, Elicchi.”

Blood rushed to Eli's head so fast she fell over. “Yes! I'll do my best!” A last kiss and Eli got back to work.

Nozomi's butt was so soft, Eli almost lost herself in the jiggling, but this time she managed to focus. Her hand slid into the glove and reached for the lube. Before she opened it, however, an idea crossed her mind.

“Uh, Nozomi… Is it okay if I… lick you?”

“You mean…?” Her legs kicked. She pressed the pillow on her head. Eli could almost hear her blush. “I cleaned up, so… it should be fine. But next time you're using protection!”

Eli needed a moment to collect herself. Next time? Her girlfriend was the best. Moving inward, Eli took her time kissing Nozomi's butt. Her heart beat so fast she was certain Nozomi could feel it. Eli dove in. Her tongue tentatively made its way down. Nozomi twitched. Eli tried not to think about the taste, which naturally made her think about it. To her relief she didn't taste anything, though. Eli licked upward again, feeling every tiny crease and every resulting shiver. Nozomi couldn't hold still. This was gonna be fun. Eli gave her a playful slap. Nozomi tensed up, but when Eli licked her again, Nozomi almost crushed Eli's head.

“Oh god, it feels so weird~” Nozomi covered her face.

“Want me to stop?”

“…Not yet.”

Eli went right back at it, trying to get Nozomi used to the strange sensations. Enjoying Nozomi's reactions to the tiniest licks, Eli wondered, would she be fine with a reversal of their roles? She was definitely up for a try, especially considering how much Nozomi seemed to like this.

She circled her way to the center, licked it lightly, and slid the tip of her tongue in. Fine hairs tickled her lips.

“Elicchi, are you… This, this feels kinda nice.”

The weak resistance came as a surprise. Eli tried to roll her tongue, twirled it around and was rewarded with a drawn-out moan. She'd never felt something like this before. Something about the warmth and pressure got Eli even more hot and bothered. She needed to enter Nozomi more, deeper.

“Stop, Elicchi. I want your fingers.”

Right on time. As soon as her tongue was out Eli started missing the experience. She applied the lube (so cold) and said, “You know, I thought you'd be tighter. I had no problems going in.” She spread the liquid with her fingertip.

“You have to do a lot of preparation for this, Elicchi. You can't just shove things in and hope for the best.”

“You mean… you practiced? Aww, I would have loved to help!” Eli slid her finger in with ease up to the second knuckle. Her tongue relived the memory.

“I can't show you all my embarrassing sides. A lady's has to have a few secrets.” Nozomi got comfortable again. “Mmh, this is nice. Keep doing this for a while.”

Slowly, carefully moving her finger back and forth, Eli gazed at Nozomi's back and the muscles at play there. When Eli curled her finger or kissed Nozomi out of the blue, Nozomi's muscles would dance, even as she tried to relax. Nozomi's butt had more success loosening up.

“Okay, another finger, please.”

“Sure, Mommy.” She inserted it right on top of the first one.

“You're such a pervert. And so lucky I am one, too.”

Eli stopped for a while to let Nozomi get used to it. “My favorite pervert in the whole wide world.”

Smiling, Nozomi looked over her shoulder. “I wonder what the me from our first year of high-school would have said if she'd known the scary blonde girl would end up fucking her almost daily.”

“Hey, you were even worse than me!” Eli dripped more lube on her fingers and moved them around. “Tempting me in the student council office, for one! Or feeling me up on the train! What if I had known you were the most dangerous lesbian in the world?” She spread her fingers slightly, enjoying the pressure.

“I'm sure you would have jumped in my arms right away instead of floundering around for a year.”

Eli heard her grin. “You can bet I would have! Definitely!”

“Okay, I'm ready for you, Elicchi.” Nozomi took deep breaths, while Elicchi covered the dildo in lube.

“Go slowly?”

“Please.”

Eli straddled Nozomi's butt and guided the strap-on with her hand. The dildo didn't seem much thicker than two of Eli's fingers, so Nozomi would probably an easy time. As Eli touched the impatient anus, Nozomi tensed up.

“Nervous?” Eli said.

“Not with you. Go ahead.”

Eli pushed slightly, slowed by resistance, until Nozomi relaxed and seemed to suck her in. “Whoa. Your practice paid off, hm?” With half the dildo in Nozomi, Eli could've kept going a while, but she paused. “How is it?”

“It's nice. I think you can speed up a little. I'd love it if I could feel your body too, Elicchi.”

“Sure.” Eli pulled out a bit and pushed her pelvis against Nozomi. With firm hands Eli held onto Nozomi's hips. This made the thrusting motion easier, which Eli still wasn't accustomed to. “Like this?”

“Yeah, that's good.” Her breath quickening, Nozomi closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

The slow pace was definitely convenient for Eli's attempts to get used to her position. Nozomi always made it look trivial, but Eli could already tell this would tire her out. She missed touching Nozomi, too. She loved making Nozomi enjoy herself, but this position seemed so limited.

Defiantly, Eli tried to lie on Nozomi's back. It didn't work, until Nozomi shifted her hips. It didn't look very comfortable.

“Feeling lonely, Elicchi?”

“Yes!” Finally she could go back to covering her girlfriend with kisses.

“Don't worry. Pick up the pace for me?”

Eli tried, but now the motion was different again. She couldn't keep up a steady rhythm. Judging by Nozomi's pleased moans, this didn't pose a problem. Kissing Nozomi's shoulders, Eli found she still wasn't satisfied. “Um, could we change position?”

“What's the matter?”

“I need to kiss you!”

Nozomi smiled and slowly turned around. Thanks to the lube, the dildo stayed inside and rotated without friction. Now in the missionary position, Nozomi angled her hips upward and invited Eli with a hug. “You're such a sweet girl.”

Eli leaned into Nozomi's arms and kissed her. Their lips found each other again and again. Nozomi threaded her fingers through Eli's hair. While Eli kept thrusting, Nozomi explored her mouth. Their boobs pressed against each other. Nozomi's wetness spread to the harness. All of this. This was what Eli loved. Feeling Nozomi all around her.

Nozomi stroked Eli's cheek. “Harder,” she whispered.

Gladly. Watching Nozomi's reactions, Eli sped up. Her awkwardness was forgotten; she would do her best for Nozomi. Sweat ran down their bodies. Eli panted into Nozomi's mouth. Nozomi moaned into hers. The right rhythm made Nozomi gasp. Her hair clung to her forehead, her face flushed. Tears welled up.

“Don't… stop!”

Their gazes met. Eli knew that look all too well. Pulling back her head, she tightened her lips and gave it her all. Nozomi wouldn't stop kissing her. Eli's fingers found Nozomi's clit and, drenched in her juices, rubbed in circles.

Nozomi shut her eyes. Her stomach danced in spasms. Her legs pulled Eli closer. A long, low moan escaped her lips.

Slowing down, Eli made sure Nozomi was comfortable and kissed her. Eli was barely moving as she pulled out. Nozomi covered her eyes.

“How was it?”

Focused on her breath, Nozomi stayed silent for a while. “It was… incredible. I was worried it might be too intense, but,” she stroked Eli's damp hair, “of course my lovely Elicchi took her time.”

Eli slipped out of the harness and lay down next to Nozomi. “I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know how difficult it is to keep up a rhythm. It's amazing how good you are with this.”

“We'll just have to practice a lot. Maybe next time…” Nozomi kissed her, gently, repeatedly. “Maybe next time we'll use a few more toys.”

Giggling, Eli snuggled up. “You're insatiable.” And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Nozomi nuzzled against Eli's shoulder. “So are you.” She ran her fingers through Eli's hair. Eli began to melt again.“I love you.”

Eli managed not to tear up. “I love you too.” In the distance of the living room, a familiar song played. “Oh. We forgot to mute our phones.”

“Wanna go check?”

Eli rubbed Nozomi's belly. “I'm sure it's just Nico sending us a weird picture again. I'm not giving _this_ up.”

“In that case. You know what I'd like to eat now?”

Eli smiled. “Is it me?”

Nozomi kissed her nose. “It _is_ you.”

 


End file.
